


Let Me Show You Love (Taegi)

by Silver_Suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Trans Female Character, Trans Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Taehyung was known as the asshole in 6th grade. Even picking on the new kid until they cried. But, years later, he finds an old locket and wants to return it. Only, he gets so much more.





	Let Me Show You Love (Taegi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, big trigger warning  
> THERE IS BULLYING IN THIS  
> I don't want to upset anyone. So you can't say I didn't warn you.

"Everyone sit down, I have an announcement to make!" The teacher calls to the unruly 6th grade class. Kids were scattered across the room doing various things such as talking, reading, or just being obnoxious to name a few.

It takes some time, but eventually all of the kids head to their seats and quiet down. Once the class is silent the teacher clears his throat. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. I'd like you guys to meet Yoongi."

When the teacher finishes speaking, a short and long-haired kid stepped into the room, standing passively next to the teacher. Even though the name was masculine, he looked more female than male. Maybe it was the long hair, or pale skin, but when he looked up, the class gasped.

He really did look like a girl, and he seemed quite conscious of it because when he saw the classes reaction he ran out of the class. The teacher had to run after them and bring him back.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, or should I?" The teacher asks him, crouched down to his level just outside of the class.

"I...I think I can do it," He says softly, gripping the straps of his backpack harshly.

The teacher nods and reels the class back in before Yoongi tries again. He stands at the front of the class and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"H-Hello everyone," He starts. His voice trembles a little as he realizes just how many eyes are on him. "My n-name is Min Yoongi and... I am aware that I... I look like a girl. But I assure you, I a-am not. I'm a boy." 

"Thank you Yoongi. That was very brave," The teacher says with an encouraging smile that Yoongi nervously returns.

"You can choose where you want to sit, although, there isn't many choices," The teacher gestures to the three open desks in the room.

Yoongi just nods and walks to the very back of the class. He sits down to a very bored looking kid who looks him up and down.

"Why do you have long hair if you're a boy?" The kid asks Yoongi, who looked up quickly, a little startled that someone was talking to him.

"O-Oh, u-um," Yoongi starts, but is interrupted by the other kid again.

"What's with the stutter? Too embarrassed? Or just a-"

"Taehyung!" The teacher snaps, the kid talking to Yoongi stops talking and looks at the teacher. "Class has started, let Yoongi focus please."

"Yes sir," The kid, Taehyung, responds with a dull voice and listens to the lecture until lunch.

During lunch, the teacher steps out of the room, leaving the kids to their own devices. Yoongi, was pulling out his food when someone sat on his desk. Yoongi jumped when he saw someone sitting right in front of him. It was Taehyung again.

"You never answered my questions earlier," Taehyung says, his voice low and bored again.

"I-I have l-long h-hair to hide my face," Yoongi says quietly, staring at the lunch box in his lap, no longer hungry.

"And what's with the stuttering?" Taehyung presses, watching the new boy closely. He was still skeptical about Yoongi being a boy.

"I g-get n-nervous," Yoongi whispers, feeling judged and exposed. He had never liked the way he looks, always looking too feminine. What made it worse is that he was homeschooled for years.

"Really? That's your excuse for being a moron?" Taehyung says, hopping off of Yoongi's desk to stand in front of it. "Because all I see is an excuse."

Yoongi grips the box in his lap tightly as he feels tears well in his eyes. Even though he feels hurt, he can't find it in himself to be angry at Taehyung. He knows he doesn't fit in, and he knows he sounds like a moron when he stutters. His thoughts are cut off when he hears a new voice join the conversation.

"Knock it off Taehyung," They say, and Yoongi notices that they're standing to his right. "Just leave him be."

"And who do you think you are Jungkook?" Taehyung replies, anger filtering through his voice ever so slightly.

"You made him cry, just back the fuck off," The new voice, Jungkook, snaps back. Even more anger in his tone. But as soon as the curse word was said, the entire room goes silent and all eyes land on Jungkook and the other two.

Yoongi wishes he could just disappear, but he notices that things escalate between the two boys. More harsh words are tossed back and fourth before one of them attacks the other. Yoongi isn't sure who, but he feels as though it's his fault.

Yoongi stands up suddenly, his lunch box falling to the floor as well as his chair. "Stop it both of you!" He calls out, making the two boys pause in their fighting. They both look up at Yoongi, who is crying harder now.

"You even cry like a girl," Taehyung mutters before getting a harsh slap from Jungkook.

"Take it back-"

"I said stop it!" Yoongi's voice is even louder now, desperation in it. "Jungkook, this isn't your fight, Taehyung bad mouth me all you want but don't touch Jungkook again!"

All of the commotion drew another teacher into the room, and they saw Taehyung and Jungkook on the ground and Yoongi standing over them. They're not sure what to make of the situation.

"Boys, is everything okay?" They ask, unable to see Yoongi's face because of his hair.

Jungkook lets go of Taehyung and stands up, brushing off his clothes a little. "Everything is okay Mrs.Lee, sorry if we disturbed you," He says respectfully and bows a little.

Taehyung stands up as well, "Yes, we're very sorry." He joins Jungkook in bowing and the teacher, satisfied, leaves the room.

The two turn to the crying Yoongi who wipes his eyes and looks up at the two taller ones. "I'm sorry for yelling at you... Jungkook, even though you hurt Tae, I'd like us to be friends... You too Tae."

"I can't be friends with you," Taehyung immediately says. Disgust written on his face. "You creep me out."

Yoongi lets out a soft sigh and turns to Jungkook, waiting for his answer. And, to his surprise, Jungkook smiles.

"Yoongi, I'd love to be friends with you," Jungkook says happily before walking over to Yoongi's desk and picking up the discarded lunch box. "I think this is yours."

Yoongi smiles brightly and takes his lunch back with a soft thank you. Taehyung watches the two with a glare as Jungkook whisks Yoongi away to his seat by the window. The two sit and talk, as Jungkook eats. Until Jungkook realizes Yoongi isn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asks Yoongi, who looks at his lunch and then shakes his head.

"No, I kind of lost my appetite..." He says softly, looking down at his lap.

"At least try and eat something, please," Jungkook says softly, moving his head to see Yoongi's face and smile at him.

Yoongi tried to say no again, but Jungkook kept insisting. Eventually, Yoongi gave in, not stubborn enough to resist Jungkook. All the while Taehyung was watching, annoyed.

The days go by, Taehyung taunting Yoongi, making fun of him. And Jungkook just has to clench his jaw and let it happen, because, he didn't want Yoongi to be upset with him. But time after time, Taehyung didn't fail to make Yoongi cry. But each time, Yoongi asks if they can be friends.

Jungkook doesn't understand how Yoongi just let's Taehyung berate him, and then ask to be friends. But, Jungkook is always there for Yoongi. Though, if he does tell Taehyung off now, he does back away. That's enough for Jungkook.

But today is different.

"Everyone settle down!" The teacher calls, like normal. But he seems more serious this time, as if something bad happened. "It has come to my attention that Yoongi has been bullied. Bad rumors have been spread about him, and they've made their way to us."

Yoongi's skin started to crawl as eyes landed on him. He just stared blankly at his lap. He had never mentioned it to anyone, so he wasn't sure how the teacher had found out. But Taehyung jumped to conclusions anyway.

"So you're a snitch too-"

"If any of you would like to come forward," The teacher speaks again. "Your punishment will be lessened."

No one in the class moved. Everyone stayed silent. That is, until the teacher raised his voice. "Kim Taehyung stand up!"

Taehyung, nervous, scrambles up with a hurried, "yes sir," And stands passively.

"I know it was you," The teacher says, his eyes dark and serious. Taehyung sweats and shifts nervously as everyone in the class turns and looks at him. He scrambles, hoping to lessen his punishment. His mother would kill him.

"B-Bonhwa, he was part of it too!" Taehyung says, the pretty boy turning to look at Taehyung with a surprised look.

"Taehyung, I did nothing and you know it," He says, proud of his effeminate features as he plays with his own hair.

"Ren, you too! You spread the rumors about him!" Taehyung continues to fumble, but is stunned into silence when Ren turns to him, eyes brimming with tears.

"How could you say such a thing," She chokes out around her tears. "I would never-" Her voice broke and her tears turned into sobs.

The entire time, Yoongi kept staring at his lap. He wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. He glanced up at Jungkook, his eyes full of concern. "Sir," Jungkook speaks, even though everyone is glaring at Taehyung for making a girl openly cry.

"If I may vouch for Taehyung he didn't-" Jungkook was cut off.

"Jungkook, there's no need to defend Taehyung. I've been watching him for a few days and he's got some really incriminating evidence," The teacher says softly, always having a soft spot for Jungkook, since he was the only one to actually make friends with Yoongi.

"S-Sir," Yoongi finally speaks, his voice shaking as he stands up. "Please don't punish Taehyung."

The entire class gasped and Taehyung turned to Yoongi, his eyes wide. If Yoongi really did snitch, then why was he defending Taehyung? The boy couldn't understand it, but watched as the teacher sighed. "Yoongi-ah, we can't just let this slide. We have to."

Yoongi let out a soft, defeated sigh and collapsed back into his chair. He said nothing more as Taehyung was removed from the room to go to the office and have his mother pick him up. The teacher let Jungkook sit with Yoongi the rest of the day, since Yoongi just looked so defeated.

Taehyung didn't return to that school, despite his suspension ending. His mother had enrolled him in a different school, since he had caused trouble in that one a little too much. Plus, she didn't want Taehyung to continue harassing the young Yoongi.

Years passed and Yoongi stayed friends with Jungkook. They managed to stay in the same classes all through high school and Yoongi finally started opening up more. He got less nervous, and eventually cut his hair, only after Jungkook convinced him to. He wore glasses now, his eyesight getting worse as he aged. But it seems as though that, now, he has grown into his effeminate features. Now a senior, he proudly shows off like Bonhwa, the two eventually becoming friends as well. Though, they were never as close as he and Jungkook.

Taehyung, however, has been lonely. He hasn't fit in with anyone, and he himself has even been subjected to bullying. But, he knows he deserves it. Only, when he finds something of Yoongi's he had kept when he took it from the other boy, memories come rushing back. He had suppressed them for so long, completely forgetting about that year. As the memories flash by, he collapses to the floor. His head spinning. He can't do it, he was terrible, a horrible human being for taking someone's insecurities and using them against him. But... Then he remembers the way Yoongi would softly ask, through tears, _"can we be friends?"_ His voice always trembled, and now, it broke Taehyung's heart.

He didn't even know he was crying until he felt hot tears running down his clenched fists. Holding the broken silver locket that Yoongi used to wear. With shaking hands and blurry eyes, Taehyung opens the locket. He cries harder when he sees a picture of Jungkook, and a picture of what he can only assume is of Yoongi's mother. He took away this precious item of Yoongi's, and now, he didn't even know if Yoongi would remember him.

But, he wipes his tears. _I will give this back to Yoongi. And then... I can die peacefully..._

Taehyung pulls himself off of the floor and walks slowly to his bed. Clutching the locket to his chest, he eventually falls asleep. Only to awake the next morning feeling completely numb. He goes through the motions of getting ready, not once letting go of the locket. 

He says a quick good bye to his mother. Ignoring her calls for him to eat breakfast and to take his lunch. He wasn't planning on going back home today anyway.

He rode his bike all the way to his old high school. He wasn't sure which class Yoongi would be in, but he had the determination to find him. He walked all the way to the senior hall on the top floor. There were only 4 classrooms, so he started with the first one. Yoongi wasn't in that one. He wasn't in the second either. Only, when Taehyung reached the third classroom, he was startled when Jungkook answered the door. His joking smile immediately fell when he realized it was Taehyung.

"You don't deserve to be here," Jungkook says lowly, and Taehyung catches a glimpse of who could only be Yoongi. He was stunned at how beautiful Yoongi has become, growing up nicely. "Leave, before you make him cry again."

"J-Jungkook I came to return th-this to him," Taehyung says quietly, showing the locket in the palm of his hand.

"You didn't even fix it? I should have known," Jungkook scoffed. "Look, if you're just here to make yourself feel better, just leave now."

"I want to see him," Taehyung insists, his voice quiet and meek. A testament to how lonely he's been these past 5 years, nearly 6.

"You can't," Jungkook insists. "Don't make me force you out. We both know how it ended last time." Jungkook was glaring at Taehyung now, protective as always. But, Taehyung doesn't move, he just watches as Yoongi's eyes search for Jungkook and they lock eyes.

Yoongi's eyes widen and Taehyung feels like he should leave, run away from it all, but Jungkook grabs the collar of his shirt. "Look assho-"

"Taehyung, is that really you?" Yoongi asks, his voice deeper now, his hair beautiful. Framing his adorable face.

"U-uh," Taehyung starts, before dropping to his knees and placing his head on Yoongi's shoes. "I'm sorry, for everything I've done!" He says loudly, some of the chatter in the class dying down as they look at the three boys in the doorway.

Yoongi is surprised, and blushes as Taehyung kneels there. He feels eyes on him, but he doesn't fidget anymore. He doesn't shy away. "Taehyung, stand up."

"You don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself-"

"Taehyung, get up!" Yoongi says louder, and Taehyung scrambles up, just like he did all those years back. The three stand in silence for what feels like an eternity for Taehyung. That is, until Yoongi speaks again.

"Why did you come here? I know you didn't come here just to apologize, unless you really have changed drastically," Yoongi says quietly, his voice firm, but there's no trace of anger or hatred.

"I c-came to give you th-this," Taehyung says and offers the locket with both hands. He stares down at his feet as he closes his eyes. He's startled when he feels soft hands take the silver locket out of his hands.

Taehyung opens his eyes and slowly looks up at Yoongi who is looking at the locket and... Tearing up. Taehyung feels horrible as he sees Yoongi start crying and Jungkook instantly moving to comfort him. "Hyung do you want me to make him leave?" Jungkook asks.

And, to Taehyung's surprise, Yoongi shakes his head no. Taehyung was stunned into silence and he stands there awkwardly, watching Yoongi cry before he collects himself. With a few sniffles Yoongi looks up at Taehyung. "Can we be friends?"

That one phrase makes Taehyung's heart clench and he finds himself nodding, just barely able to hold back his own tears. "Yes, I'd love to have a fresh start," Taehyung says. "Thank you." He bows deeply and stands back up when Yoongi tells him to.

"I'm sorry you had to move schools because of me," Yoongi says, still delicately holding the locket. "It was unfair to you."

"Y-Yoongi... I hurt you, how... How was it unfair to me?" Taehyung asks, completely confused. He deserved to move, he deserved to be alone, he deserved to be the new kid who was berated and bullied.

"You just needed someone to love you, and I tried... I tried my best, I really did," Yoongi says softly, his eyes trailing down to the locket in his hands. "Hey, we should all go do something. How about we go stargazing together? I can borrow my mom's truck and can pick both of you up."

"I don't know Yoongs, can we really trust him?" Jungkook asks, as if Taehyung wasn't even standing there. Yoongi shoots the boy a harsh glare and he shut his mouth immediately. "Alright, sounds good."

"Taehyung, would you mind giving me your number? I'm going to need to text you to find out your address," And Yoongi actually smiles at Taehyung. A soft smile full of care and love that has Taehyung tearing up all over again.

"O-Of course," Taehyung stutters and pulls out his phone to let Yoongi put in his number. He didn't even notice Jungkook's comment of, "stop crying idiot."

Yoongi smiles more as he hands back Taehyung's phone. "Don't forget to text me, okay? Let's go Saturday, alright?"

Taehyung smiled even more, because for the first time in nearly 6 years, he has something to look forward to. As he leaves his old school, he feels overwhelmed with so many emotions that he can't define. And for the next 4 days, he works dilligently. Helping his mother, doing well in classes, and even looking for a job. And every day, he texted Yoongi. The two talking during any free time they had.

Saturday eventually rolls by and Taehyung says good bye to his mother, this time taking her suggestion to bring snacks, and heads out. Seeing an older truck parked outside in the dark. He smiles when the lights inside the truck turn on to show Yoongi at the wheel and Jungkook sitting near the door. It seems like Taehyung is getting the middle seat. But he doesn't mind.

He climbs in, thanking Yoongi for picking him up. And, for the most part, the three ride in harmony to their destination. When Yoongi takes a dark road Taehyung asks a few questions and Yoongi happily answers, saying he found this place by accident. But it's amazing for stargazing.

Taehyung smiles even more as Yoongi stops the truck in a small clearing near a cliff. A soft breeze rustles the grass as Yoongi shuts off the truck and hops out of it. Taehyung was going to follow, but Jungkook closes the door and looks intently at Taehyung.

"Yoongi may forgive you, but I don't. It took me years to build up his self confidence again. If you so much as make one small misstep, so help you God I will make you pay for everything you've done," Jungkook says seriously before getting out of the truck and greeting Yoongi happily.

Taehyung was expecting that. Jungkook was never one to forgive and forget. He was always good at holding grudges. And they never properly finished their fight all those years ago. Taehyung kept that fact in the back of his mind because Jungkook wouldn't have forgotten either.

But, he pulls himself out of the truck, bringing the snacks to add to the drinks and snacks that Yoongi brought. Yoongi lays down a blanket and the other two join him. "I often come here to think when it's late at night," Yoongi says softly. His voice still being heard by the other two. Taehyung on his left and Jungkook on his right.

"So this place is special to you," Taehyung replies quietly. "Thank you for trusting us enough to show us..."

"Oh, yeah, Tae you're right. I guess I have to say you're welcome," Yoongi says and chuckles softly, the noise like beautiful piano music. Taehyung smiles as he lets his hands relax from behind his head. Placing them at his sides, he accidentally places one on Yoongi's hand. Startled, he tries to move away and has an apology right on the tip of his tongue.

Only, his apology dies away when Yoongi's hand takes Taehyung's and interlocks their fingers. Taehyung blushes, and glances down at their hands with wide eyes. Only looking away when Yoongi speaks again, "oh, look it's a shooting star!"

Taehyung even sees the faintest smile on Jungkook's features as Yoongi gets excited. Without speaking, they all make a wish silently.

_I wish to continue out my days happily, and to make it all up to Yoongi._

_I wish for Taehyung to see how I truly feel._

_I wish for Yoongi to see Taehyung as what he truly is._

No matter their wishes, they were all content, just staying and talking as they watched the surprisingly clear sky. As time ticks by, the moon climbs higher and higher, until it starts to fall again. And, even though it's getting cold out, they just move closer for warmth and continue talking and watching.

Eventually, Jungkook's older brother picks him up, leaving Taehyung and Yoongi. Jungkook did protest a lot, but decided he could always beat Taehyung later if anything happened to Yoongi.

Some more time passes and the two move to sit in the open back of Yoongi's truck. Their fingers are still interlocked, and Yoongi's head is laying on Taehyung's shoulder.

"I never stopped thinking about you Taehyung," Yoongi admits quietly. "I always regretted not trying harder to get you to stay..."

Taehyung was speechless, and so, Yoongi kept speaking.

"But, you're here now... And maybe, our friendship-"

"Yoongi," Taehyung says softly, making Yoongi hum and look up at him. "When we saw that shooting star... What did you wish for?"

Yoongi was a little confused, because the question seemed unrelated, but flushed when he thought back to what he wished for. "Ah, i-it was nothing... B-besides, you should know if you say your wish out loud, it won't come true... And I really want mine to become a reality."

Taehyung smiled, looking up at the stars again, "I guess you're right. But I'm not sure if mine will actually happen if I don't say it, so I wished to make up for everything I did to you. Every harsh word, every torn notebook, and every fight with Jungkook."

"Taehyung, you already have," Yoongi says softly.

"Wh-what?"

"Just by being here with me. You've changed, I can tell, and you've worked hard for that change no doubt... So, I forgive you, even though I wasn't angry in the first place," Yoongi says, looking up at Taehyung again. "You can rest easy knowing I don't hate you, or dislike you... It's actually, really quite the opposite."

Taehyung notices Yoongi's nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. A little confused, it takes all too long for Taehyung to realize what Yoongi really means. But when he figures it out, his face flushes a deep red, and his eyes widen.

"Y-Yoongi, did y-you-"

"Confess?"

"Y-Yeah, th-that..."

"Yes, I did."

"B-but I don't understand..." Taehyung looks down at Yoongi, leaning peacefully on his shoulder. His round glasses reflecting the light of the stars, making his eyes sparkle. Yoongi had become so mature and attractive, and it baffled Taehyung. It baffled him even more that Yoongi would choose him over Jungkook.

"Do you not understand why I like a boy? Or do you not understand why I like you?" Yoongi asks.

"B-Both," Taehyung mutters softly, embarrassed.

"I've always known I like guys I guess," Yoongi starts. "I always found myself feeling awkward in the changing rooms, as if I was wrong for being there. Outside of that time, I always observed them. More so than girls. And, well, when you came along, I wanted to be the one to care for you. To hold you and tell you everything was okay. That the world isn't out to get you... And, that friendly feeling turned into something much deeper as I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"So there's the answers to both of your questions," Yoongi says, slowly looking over at the shocked Taehyung. "But if you don't like guys, it's okay. I'm content with just being your friend as well."

"Yoongi... I-" Taehyung struggles to find the words to describe what he's feeling, what he has felt for so long. "I never noticed it before, but I think I like boys too... I'm the same way. But, you've gotten so mature now. You've grown up well, and I haven't heh... You deserve someone better than me Yoongi. Even though I can't deny my attraction to you either."

"Taehyung, I want you to look at the stars," Yoongi says softly, and although Taehyung is confused, he does as asked. "Do you think the stars look down upon you and say _you're not worthy_? Because, I don't think that way. I think, that if you can see the stars, and that you live under the same sky, then that means you deserve someone. And I feel as though I deserve you Taehyung. Why else, after all of these years, would you feel compelled to see me again?"

"The stars work in mysterious ways Taehyung, and those same stars are bringing us together tonight... Even though most won't agree with what we are, we both know that the stars do. And I feel like that's enough for me to say, Taehyung, I love you." Yoongi finishes, and is startled to hear slight sniffling from Taehyung. He turns his head and sees Taehyung crying quietly.

"Yoongi... That's, that's the m-most amazing thing I've ever heard," Taehyung manages to say. His tears falling freely. "I-... I love you too..."

The years pass as Yoongi and Taehyung slowly build up their relationship. Jungkook eventually comes around and accepts Taehyung and helps the two out in any way he can.

The times change, but Taehyung and Yoongi's love stays strong. Despite the harsh comments they get when they walk down the street. Despite the hate they get on a daily basis. They will always have each other, and the stars.

Once they're both in their late twenties, they agree on attempting to adopt a child. Only, they get rejected several times over. That is, until Yoongi talks to Taehyung about getting a sex change.

Taehyung is hesitant at first, but, it's what Yoongi really wants. He's always been more feminine anyway.

And so, after a long process, Yoongi becomes Yoonji.

They soon adopt a little boy named Taejoon, finally finding the family they've always wanted.

And now, Yoonji sits happily on a bench at the park as she watches her little boy play with a few other kids. Years ago, in sixth grade, she never would have imagined that she'd be living out the rest of her days with Taehyung.

The first person she ever loved.

"There's my angel," An all too familiar voice calls and Yoonji jumps up, going to greet Taehyung happily. They hug tightly for a long moment.

"How's our little boy doing hmm?" Taehyung asks as he lets Yoonji turn and look at the playground again, opting to hug her back.

"He's making new friends as always," She replies, her voice much softer than what it used to be.

"Ah, that's good to hear. And what about you? How's my little girl doing?" Taehyung asks, smiling widely as she giggles softly and turns her head to give him a quick kiss.

"She's doing amazing. Happy as always," She replies.

"Good, I'm glad," He says to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Oh, guess who I brought to see you?"

"Is it Jungkook?" Yoonji asks, excitement jumping into her again.

"Yes, I'm here too," Jungkook says and laughs when Yoonji nearly tackles him. "Easy, easy, we don't want our pretty girl getting hurt, now do we?"

Yoonji just giggles and blushes again as Taehyung smiles at the two of them. "No, I guess not," She says, still smiling.

"Uncle Kookie!" Taejoon calls before running over and tackling Jungkook's legs.

"Hey buddy! How has your day been?" He asks, bending down to ruffle the little boys hair.

"Fun! Mama took me shopping and the we had lunch at my favorite place and then we come here!" Taejoon says excitedly, bouncing a little on his feet. "Daddy!" He switches gears quickly and runs over to Taehyung, tackling his legs as well.

"Hey Joonie, you're getting strong aren't you," Taehyung says, leaning down to pick up his kid. "That's my big strong boy."

The end.


End file.
